1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a toy blimp, and more particularly, pertains to a toy blimp with an infrared control system for controlling the motor or motors on the blimp. The blimp is for free flight and limited in distance of flight by the distance of transmission and reception of the infrared control signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art toy blimps have utilized motors on the underside of the blimp, which have provided a decreasing lift instead of an increasing lift during operation. Prior art blimps have been controlled in flight with wires supplying power and/or control signals, limiting the path of flight. The prior art has also failed to recognize positioning the motors on the top of the blimp, while placing the control circuitry on the bottom of the blimp for weight distribution and lift. Further, with the advent of metalized polymers and helium retaining polymers and materials, particularly aluminized mylar on one or both sides, it has not heretofore been possible to have an inflatable member which maintained a volume of helium over a sustained time period. Finally, with the advent of economical light weight miniature motors and IC control circuitry, it has only recently been possible to power an inflatable member, while maintaining a minimal weight attached to the inflatable member.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an inflatable balloon or blimp like member which maintains inflation over a sustained period of time, and utilizes light-weight electrical control circuitry for providing the necessary directional control and a power supply for free flight of the inflatable member.